Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by lucyooo
Summary: First Story! Harry Potter, brother to The Boy-Who-Lived William, is a mute. His condition affects his life daily but he is determined not to let this affect his first year at Hogwarts. Summary is poo. POTENTIALLY Dark!Super!Harry WrongBWL R&R :
1. Chapter 1

Actions Speak Louder Than Words - Chapter One; The Birthday Party.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: Hey, This is my first story, I'm not sure if it's any good but I hope you like it! Please leave a review :)

* * *

><p>Harry Potter sighed silently, and shut the book he was reading. He gazed out of the window in the Potter library that backed onto the back garden of the manor. He could hear chatting and laughing, his brother William's voice; high and exited, was easy to determine above the rest of the sound. It was their eleventh birthday today, they were twins, however, the differences between them were large. William was of a sturdy build, and average in height. He had bright auburn hair, like his mother, and hazel eyes, like his father, he was prone to getting a heavy splattering of freckles on his nose in the summer, which annoyed him immensely as he thought they made him look 'weird'. Harry was smaller than average with a slight build, he was thin, but not scrawny. He had a mop of jet black hair on his head, which fell into his bright green eyes often, so he was the mockery of his father, James, and godfather, Sirius, when he did a 'very girly' flick of his head to get the hair out of his eyes. He was pale, but not sickly so, he just liked to spend a lot of time indoors. He could have been outside with the other people at the party, as it was his birthday too, however, he was uncomfortable around large amounts of people who do not know him well. Their appearance was not the biggest difference between the twins, for you see, Harry Potter was a mute. He had never been able to talk, even from birth, apparently his voice box did not develop properly, It was something that Harry pondered often, surely, there would be a magical potion or spell that would cure this? Apparently not. No, Harry had known from a young age that he would never be able to talk, never be able to laugh aloud, and according to his parents, never properly be able to cast a spell.<p>

However, Harry had a secret. Being so quiet in contrast to his brother (who more than enough made up for Harry's lack of speech), he was easily forgettable by his family. They didn't mean to ignore him, William was just a demanding child, and Harry was not able to protest. So Harry was more or less able to do whatever he wanted, so he found sanctuary in the Potter library, and since discovering it, only came out of it for meals and bed. He originally thought that any chances of him learning magic spells was unlikely, as wordless spells were advanced magic, and not everybody had the power or concentration to manage it. But he did not give up hope. He found an old wand of his fathers, and practiced a few simple charms. It took him about a week to learn the _lumos_ charm without speech, but he was over the moon when he did. With nothing else to do, he scoured the library for spell books which he could learn the incantations wordlessly, and consequently learnt the whole of the first year syllabus for Hogwarts. Harry realized that he was no average wizard. His brother was still struggling with the simplest spells, and _he_ had a tutor!

Harry was brought out of his daydream when he heard Sirius bounding up the stairs, shouting his name. He made his way to the library door and waved at his approaching godfather, smiling.

"Alright, Pup?" Sirius looked inquiringly at him, Harry nodded a "yes".

"Why aren't you downstairs at the party? Something wrong?"

Harry gave Sirius a scathing look, and pointed at his mouth, he didn't want to go downstairs, people he didn't know would ask him questions that we wouldn't be able to answer, and he would feel stupid, just blankly staring them, trying to explain that _no,_ he wasn't being rude, he just couldn't speak!

Sirius gave him a sympathetic look. "I get it pup. Don't worry then." Then his face lit up, "I hear you got a Hogwarts letter this morning! Surprised your dad alright, he didn't think they would make you go, as, well, you.." he trailed off, uncomfortable with discussing Harry's condition.

Harry looked saddened for a moment, sad that his dad didn't believe that he was capable of wordless magic, but he shook it off, as he knew that he was. Very capable. He used sign language to explain to Sirius that "Yes, I'm really exited, we are going to get our school stuff from Diagon Alley tomorrow!"

Sirius took a moment to figure out what Harry was saying, he didn't learn the language very well, but got the grasp of what Harry getting at.

"Thats good, pup." He reached into his cloak pocket and brought out a badly wrapped present

"Here, Happy Birthday, Harry!" He gave the gift to his godson and awaited eagerly for his reaction. Harry opened it, and it was a book. _'Hogwarts: A History' _Harry smiled. He had already read this book, but he appreciated the gesture. Sirius never really knew what to get for him, he knew already that William had got a Nimbus 2000 from Sirius, a pang of jealousy went through him, but he squashed it. After all, he had never expressed an extreme interest in quidditch like his brother, although he did enjoy the sport.

He mimed a "Thanks" to Sirius, and gave him a hug.

"I thought it would come in useful, with you going to Hogwarts after all, and I knew you liked books, hell, you practically _live_ in the library!" said Sirius.

Harry blushed, and smiled at Sirius.

"Well, I'd better be getting back, come and join us for cake in a bit, if you feel up to facing people, The cake has your name on it too!"

Harry nodded. Yes, he would have to get used to people talking to him at Hogwarts, better practice now.

He made his way downstairs to the birthday party, the sound of the celebrations getting louder as he approached. He met his mother, she seemed surprised, but pleasantly so, to see him.

"Harry! you're just in time to blow out the candles of the cake with William!" She bustled him over to stand next to his brother. William smiled at him, and hugged him, wishing him a happy birthday. Harry smiled appreciatively and nodded in return. People grouped around them, there were many people at the party, Harry didn't even know a quarter of the people there, and he thought that William didn't either, but his brother didn't mind, he loved people paying attention to him. He had always had people wanting to know him, he was the Boy-Who-Lived, after all. Defeater of Voldemort, etc etc, blah blah blah. Harry thought that there was no way that William could have defeated Voldemort, he was just a baby, and nobody but him and his brother were there that 'fateful night' as the newspapers reported it, their parents were out at a party, and the babysitter was asleep, so nobody really knew what happened. All Harry knew was that Voldemort was maybe the most powerful wizard alive, as even Dumbledore could not defeat him, so William surely couldn't. Voldemort was not dead, he would come back one day, Harry was sure of that.

"Happy Birthday to you..." everyone started singing at William and him, they paused slightly when it came to actually saying Harry's name, as not many people knew that William had a brother; the Potters lived out of the spotlight. However, James, Sirius, and Lily guided them through it, loudly singing William and Harry's names.


	2. Chapter 2

Actions Speak Louder Than Words - Chapter 2; Trip to Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: Hey, here is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it. Thankyou for all your reviews :)

* * *

><p>Harry awoke to the sight of his brother jumping on his bed and shouting loudly "Wake up! Diagon Alley today! We get our wands". Harry turned and looked at his alarm clock; 6:32 am. He gave William a look that said 'Get off me or face death', blinked, and rolled over, prepared to go back to sleep. William, however, was having none of it. He managed to haul Harry out of bed, and downstairs to the kitchen.<p>

Lily and James were at the breakfast table, eating some cereal and discussing this morning's Daily Prophet.

"Anything Interesting?" Harry signed at his mother

"Just the usual, dear. Oh but here's something; there was a break in at Gringott's bank yesterday, but the culprit wasn't found, and nothing was stolen." Lily replied.

"Odd." James added.

The family got ready for their day out, and with William's constant insistency to be early, they were out of the door by eight o'clock.

* * *

><p>The family had been to Diagon Alley many times in his life, but Harry was always amazed by the sight as the entrance opened to reveal the street. So many people in once place, Harry felt slightly uncomfortable at this prospect, and it showed on his face. His mother took his hand and smiled warmly at him.<p>

"So boys, where first?" Lily asked. Harry looked to his brother and shrugged. He didn't mind where, they were going to get everything eventually. William wanted to go and get their uniform first, so off they went to Madam Malkin's.

Harry gave a silent chuckle while observing his brother being measured for his robes - William was very fidgety which resulted in Madam Malkin sticking a pin into him on more than one occasion.

"All done, dear! You there-" she pointed to Harry, who was sitting in a chair in the corner of the shop " You're next, up you come.' Harry took his place on a stool, and waited to be measured. A boy was next to him on another stool, also being fitted for robes; he was pale and had platinum blond hair, Harry recognized him as Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy. The Malfoys and the Potters did not get on, Harry didn't actually know why - he was a bit timid about asking his dad, every time the name Malfoy was brought up around James, his face would turn red and he would curse under his breath. Harry was brought out of his thoughts by a poke on the shoulder.

"Excuse me!" Harry turned his head to look at the Malfoy boy - his cheeks had a slight pink tinge to them. "I have been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes! Do you know who I am, who my father is?"

Harry nodded.

Malfoy's facial expression turned cold. "Nobody ignores a Malfoy. Remember that. Whats your name, anyway?"

Harry didn't answer, obviously, he couldn't. He really hated it when people asked him questions he couldn't just nod or shake his head to - it happened quite often in public, which is why he preferred being indoors. Alone.

"I've told you once, Boy, nobody ignores a Malfoy! Answer me!" Draco's face was getting more pink, his ears had started to colour, too - Harry found this amusing. He was about to do some complicated sign language that would no doubt confuse Malfoy and make his facial expression even more funny, but he was interrupted by Madam Malkin telling them they were done.

"Whatever your name is, Boy," Malfoy said as he got down off the stool ready to leave the shop, "I hope you're not in Slytherin. Probably more likely to go to Hufflepuff - I can tell just by looking at you" Malfoy then promptly left the shop, his ears still pink after their encounter.

The rest of the trip to Diagon Alley was quite uneventful, they went to Flourish and Blotts bookshop next - Harry bought double what was required, much to the amusement of his mother. "My little bookworm", she called him. He also spent a lot of time in the apothecary, he had a keen interest in potions from a young age when he discovered it needed little to no use of a wand to be proficient at it, and therefore he didn't need to hide his talent at it as he had with his other talent in wordless spells. His Mother was a keen supporter of him developing his skill, as William was discovered to be absolutely dismal at any attempt at making the simplest potion. Lily was keen for at least one of her sons to be interested in the subject as she was as a child.

William insisted on getting a pet, so the family made a quick stop off at the owl emporium, which also stocked other animals. Harry immediately set his heart on a snowy white owl, she looked so majestic against the dull browns of the other owls. He started to approach her when he noticed Will had his eye on her too and was running excitedly towards the owl. Harry sighed, he knew his parents would get her for Will over him, mostly because he couldn't voice his want for her before Will declared "Mum! I'll have this one! She's beautiful!" He turned to look at Lily with a completely earnest face, and Harry knew that she would not be able to resist it. "Okay Will, take her over to the counter then, we'll just wait for Harry to choose his pet. What do you fancy, Harry? An owl like your brother?" Lily looked at him, pointing out the other owls sitting on perches in the shop. Harry shook his head. Any owl now would pale in comparison to the snowy white his brother now possessed.

He started wandering down an isle of toads and lizards when he heard a soft "meow" from behind him. He turned, startled, and looked down. There, sitting directly behind him was a midnight black cat with piercing green eyes, not dissimilar to his own shade. Harry timidly approached her, his had held out; she immediately snuggled into it. Harry gasped, the fur was the softest he had felt on anything, he stroked behind her ears and she purred softly against him. Cautiously, he picked her up and carried her to the counter. He turned and nodded at his Mother, who hummed her appreciation of his choice. Yes, she was a beautiful cat, and she was now his. "Happy Birthday boys!" Their father said as the two animals were paid for and accessories for the pets were bought, including a green collar for Harry's cat.

They saved the wand shop for last, the old and weathered shop front stuck out amongst the vibrant neighbor shops. The inside had a musty smell - not unlike the smell of an old book, Harry thought. Harry noticed Ollivander hiding in the corner as soon as he walked in; the old man's pale blue eyes almost luminous in the shadows. His brother, however, was oblivious, as he stared wide-eyed at the massive collection of wands, seemingly stacked without any order at all.

The twins' parents had been forewarned by Albus Dumbledore about the wand that William was most likely to get, so they asked Ollivander outright if William could try the Holly and Phoenix feather wand - brother to Voldemort's. He gave it a wave, and red and gold sparks flew out of the end - "Its a sign! Destined for Gryffindor!" James Potter declared as he patted his son on the head. Harry was up next, he tried out a collection of what he presumed were the ordinary wands, as when none of those gave any indication of working, Ollivander dragged him to the back of the shop and suggested he try the rarer combinations.

"Here, try this one, lad. Yew and Unicorn hair; give it a wave!"

Harry swished his wand around, and a few silver sparks came out, a better result than the rest, however, it didn't feel _right_. He shook his head at Ollivander, and shrugged.

"Not that one, eh? Curious... hang on, try this one for size" Ollivander produced a box out of a drawer.

Harry hoped this one would work, he could hear William and his parents getting restless. He picked up the wand, it was a strange colour, it looked like a mixture of two woods. Immediately, he felt a warmth in his hands and he just _knew _that this was the one. He moved the wand around and again, silver sparks flew out, however this time mixed in with gold and blue. His mother gasped in delight and Harry's eyes lit up with fascination.

"How curious." Stated Ollivander. Harry turned to look at him, and cocked his head to the side, to give an inquiring glance. Ollivander began to answer the silent question.

"The wood for the wand is a combination of Yew and Holly - the same materials that your brother, and You-Know-Who's wands are made out of. This alone tells me that you will be powerful; Holly is often found in wands good for defence, and Yew is found in wands good for offence. A combination of the two is rare, however it is the wands core that is more interesting."

"And what is the core, Sir?" Lily Potter asked.

"Blood of the Unicorn, willingly given. Such a thing is a very rare occurrence, Unicorns are very protective of their blood." Ollivander observed Harry with a keen eye. "I have had that wand in my possession for many years, and have yet to find an owner for it. They must be pure of heart and innocent; otherwise the unicorn blood will not accept the owner. Yes, I can tell a lot about a person through their wand, and I can predict that you, Harry Potter, will be something to watch out for in the future."

Harry had to disguise his blush, he had never been complimented quite so extensively before. He felt slightly embarrassed when the attention of the whole shop was on him.

"How much for the wands, Sir?" Lily asked,

"I could never ask for money for this wand - the Unicorns would take offence if I was to make profit off their blood, take it for free, my dear boy, and use it well!" He smiled at Harry, his pale blue eyes shining, then he turned back to Lily "However, William's wand will cost you 7 Galleons. A fine wand for a fine young gentleman, lets hope it will let you achieve the great things that have been laid down on the path of your future, Mr Potter."

Lily paid the wand-maker and the family exited the shop, all still in slight awe of the powerful wand that Harry had acquired.


End file.
